O Cristalismo – Parte 1/Galeria
__TOC__ A primeira lição de amizade de Starlight Starlight trying to find the library S6E1.png Starlight looking right down a corridor S6E1.png Empty castle corridor S6E1.png Starlight looking left down a corridor S6E1.png Another empty castle corridor S6E1.png Starlight "looked a lot smaller from the outside" S6E1.png Starlight opening a castle door S6E1.png Spike brushing his teeth S6E1.png Spike says good morning to Starlight S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer lightly traumatized S6E1.png Starlight shuts the bathroom door and shields her eyes S6E1.png Starlight apologizing to Spike S6E1.png Starlight "still trying to find my way around" S6E1.png Starlight asking where the library is S6E1.png Spike "next door on the left!" S6E1.png Starlight looking at adjacent door S6E1.png Starlight thanks Spike for his help S6E1.png Twilight writing potential friendship lessons S6E1.png Starlight enters the castle library S6E1.png Twilight "good morning, come in!" S6E1.png Starlight "got a little turned around" S6E1.png Starlight "can't believe you're letting me stay here" S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer "as your pupil..." S6E1.png Starlight "after everything I did" S6E1.png Twilight feeling sorry for Starlight S6E1.png Twilight "not one to dwell on the past" S6E1.png Twilight "neither should you" S6E1.png Twilight returning to her desk S6E1.png Twilight "as far as being my pupil goes" S6E1.png Twilight "what your first friendship lesson should be" S6E1.png Starlight "you're really narrowing it down" S6E1.png Twilight "these are just the A's" S6E1.png Twilight "after this, I move on to the B's!" S6E1.png Piles of friendship lesson papers S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle's over-eager smile S6E1.png Starlight biting her lower lip S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer considerably scared S6E1.png O que é o Cristalismo? Ponies mingle outside the Castle of Friendship S6E1.png Starlight looks through Twilight's friendship lessons S6E1.png Starlight "how do we choose?" S6E1.png Twilight "I should pare things down a bit" S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle looking spooked S6E1.png Twilight "why don't you join the others" S6E1.png Twilight "our trip to the Crystal Empire" S6E1.png Twilight mentions Shining Armor and Cadance's baby S6E1.png Starlight "Throne room! Got it!" S6E1.png Starlight gallops out of the library S6E1.png Starlight "which way is the throne room?" S6E1.png Twilight sighs and rolls her eyes S6E1.png Starlight joins the ponies in the throne room S6E1.png Fluttershy "shouldn't we wait for the invitation?" S6E1.png Applejack "not exactly clear on all the customs" S6E1.png Applejack "especially when it comes to a Crystalling" S6E1.png Starlight "what's a Crystalling?" S6E1.png Rarity "that's just it, darling" S6E1.png Rarity "baby is due any day" S6E1.png Rarity "we're still not sure" S6E1.png Rarity "gone for a thousand years" S6E1.png Rarity "a bit murky" S6E1.png Applejack "somethin' to do with the new baby" S6E1.png Pinkie Pie pops in once S6E1.png Pinkie bares a huge grin at Starlight S6E1.png Fluttershy "and the Crystal Heart" S6E1.png Pinkie Pie pops in twice S6E1.png Fluttershy cowers away from Pinkie S6E1.png Rainbow Dash "and some kinda cool energy" S6E1.png Dash, AJ, and Starlight look at Pinkie S6E1.png Pinkie Pie shouting "a party!" S6E1.png Pinkie Pie baring a big party grin S6E1.png Rainbow Dash shrugging to Starlight S6E1.png Rainbow and Starlight hear Spike enter S6E1.png Spike enters the throne room S6E1.png Spike hops into his throne S6E1.png Spike bragging about his Empire exploits S6E1.png Spike with a big smug grin S6E1.png Rainbow, Starlight, and AJ looking at Spike S6E1.png Rarity holding in her laughter S6E1.png Pinkie Pie with a hmm face S6E1.png Spike embarrassed S6E1.png Spike "I've had to help Twilight" S6E1.png Spike picks up a Crystal Empire vase S6E1.png Vase illustration of a Crystal Empire birth S6E1.png Vase illustration of a purity crystal selection S6E1.png Vase illustration of an Empire crystaller S6E1.png Vase illustration of an Empire foal reveal S6E1.png Vase illustration of a Crystalling ceremony S6E1.png Vase illustration of the Crystal Heart getting stronger S6E1.png Spike "this is going to be a royal Crystalling" S6E1.png Spike "hasn't happened in a millennia!" S6E1.png Spike putting the vase away S6E1.png Starlight "increases the Crystal Heart's power?" S6E1.png Spike making a guess S6E1.png Starlight "protect it from what?" S6E1.png Starlight and friends in the castle throne room S6E1.png O potencial das lições de amizade encontrado Twilight still sorting through friendship lessons S6E1.png Starlight trots past the library door S6E1.png Starlight pokes her head in the library S6E1.png Starlight asking Twilight about the Crystal Empire S6E1.png Twilight "funny you should mention it" S6E1.png Twilight presents three friendship lesson options S6E1.png Twilight "one of them is in the Crystal Empire!" S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer getting excited S6E1.png Twilight "the first pony you ever cared about" S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer saying Sunburst's name S6E1.png Starlight getting nervous S6E1.png Starlight getting more nervous S6E1.png Starlight getting extremely nervous S6E1.png Starlight shutting her eyes tight S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer hears Twilight's voice S6E1.png Twilight asks "is something wrong?" S6E1.png Starlight plays off her nervousness S6E1.png Starlight "those all sound great!" S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle "I know!" S6E1.png Twilight happily trots off-screen S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer nervous "yeah..." S6E1.png Starlight becomes a nervous wreck S6E1.png Mais sobre Sunburst/O Convite do Cristalino Starlight wandering the castle halls S6E1.png Starlight gets buried in cleaning supplies S6E1.png Starlight with bucket on her head S6E1.png Starlight levitating cleaning supplies S6E1.png Starlight approaching a different castle door S6E1.png Spike flexing in front of a mirror S6E1.png Spike looking embarrassed at Starlight S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer sighing in defeat S6E1.png Spike asking Starlight what's wrong S6E1.png Starlight "figuring out what my first friendship lesson is" S6E1.png Starlight "not exactly thrilled with the options" S6E1.png Starlight "with ONE of them" S6E1.png Starlight "reuniting me with my first friend" S6E1.png Spike "what's so terrible about that?" S6E1.png Starlight reminiscing about Sunburst S6E1.png Flashback transition blur S6E1.png Flashback to foal Starlight and Sunburst S6E1.png Filly Starlight trying to levitate a toy block S6E1.png Filly Starlight's magic fizzles out S6E1.png Filly Starlight looking sad S6E1.png Sunburst levitates book in front of filly Starlight S6E1.png Filly Starlight looking confused at Sunburst S6E1.png Sunburst helping filly Starlight with magic S6E1.png Filly Starlight successfully levitating toy blocks S6E1.png Starlight and Sunburst happy about Starlight's success S6E1.png Cup of juice spills on the floor S6E1.png Filly Starlight sad about her spilled juice S6E1.png Sunburst cleans spill while reading spell scroll S6E1.png Sunburst shows filly Starlight a cleaning spell S6E1.png Filly Starlight casting a cleaning spell S6E1.png Soap bubbles flood Sunburst's kitchen S6E1.png Screen floods with soap bubbles S6E1.png Sunburst and Starlight in a spotless kitchen S6E1.png Filly Starlight looks up at toppling book tower S6E1.png Sunburst stops books from falling on Starlight S6E1.png Books levitate in a circle around Sunburst S6E1.png Sunburst shelves books with great speed S6E1.png Sunburst earns his cutie mark S6E1.png Filly Starlight watching Sunburst's cutie mark moment S6E1.png Sunburst trotting past filly Starlight S6E1.png Filly Starlight looking outside at Sunburst S6E1.png Sunburst's family and friends happy for him S6E1.png Filly Starlight watches Sunburst's parade walk away S6E1.png Filly Starlight feeling sad and alone S6E1.png Spike appears in Starlight's flashback S6E1.png Spike "you went back in time" S6E1.png Spike "almost destroyed Equestria" S6E1.png Flashback ends around Spike S6E1.png Starlight feeling guilty about her past S6E1.png Starlight "super eager to tell Sunburst about" S6E1.png Starlight "probably some big important wizard" S6E1.png Starlight hangs her head in shame S6E1.png Spike "maybe he'd appreciate your" S6E1.png Spike accentuates Starlight's "exploits" S6E1.png Spike encourages Starlight to talk to Twilight S6E1.png Spike "sure she'd want to hear" S6E1.png Starlight "I don't want her to think" S6E1.png Starlight "or that I'm not grateful" S6E1.png Spike and Starlight hear Twilight's voice S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle on the castle balcony S6E1.png Spike and Starlight join Twilight on the balcony S6E1.png Twilight sees a snowflake on the wind S6E1.png Twilight catches snowflake on her wing S6E1.png Snowflake unfolds to reveal Crystalling invitation S6E1.png Spike "it's a Crystalling invitation!" S6E1.png Twilight "Shining Armor's a father!" S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm an aunt!" S6E1.png Twilight "since we're going to the Crystal Empire" S6E1.png Twilight "your first friendship lesson is" S6E1.png Twilight "reuniting with Sunburst!" S6E1.png Twilight thrilled; Starlight stunned S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer unsure "great..." S6E1.png Starlight feeling nervous all over again S6E1.png Indo para o Império do Cristal Friendship Express chugs toward Crystal Empire S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer staring out the window S6E1.png Mane Six and Starlight Glimmer riding the train S6E1.png Fluttershy window-gazes while Rarity sews S6E1.png Rainbow Dash yawning S6E1.png Rainbow Dash looking at Applejack S6E1.png Rainbow Dash "what is that?" S6E1.png Applejack "just a little somethin'" S6E1.png Applejack pulling back the sheet S6E1.png Applejack's apple-themed cradle S6E1.png Applejack "we make 'em for all the Apples" S6E1.png Applejack "practically family" S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle smiling warmly S6E1.png Rainbow Dash "it's okay..." S6E1.png Rainbow Dash "it's no Cloudsdale mobile!" S6E1.png Rainbow presents a Cloudsdale mobile S6E1.png Pinkie impressed by Rainbow's mobile S6E1.png Pinkie Pie touching the mobile S6E1.png Pinkie breaks a piece of the mobile S6E1.png Pinkie embarrassed; Rainbow annoyed S6E1.png Applejack "a mobile is real nice" S6E1.png Applejack "as long as you have somethin' to lay in" S6E1.png Rarity "and a fetching blanket" S6E1.png Rarity tucks blanket into Applejack's cradle S6E1.png Applejack and Rarity smiling S6E1.png Twilight talking about Shining Armor and Cadance S6E1.png Twilight "will love all our gifts" S6E1.png Twilight "I think they're more happy" S6E1.png Pinkie Pie jumping with excitement S6E1.png Pinkie Pie "even more sparkly and shiny" S6E1.png Twilight explaining to Pinkie Pie S6E1.png Twilight "an ancient and powerful relic" S6E1.png Twilight "without its magic" S6E1.png Twilight "lost to the Frozen North" S6E1.png Starlight "sounds pretty important" S6E1.png Starlight "understand if you wanted to" S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer "you know..." S6E1.png Starlight "wait to do a different friendship lesson" S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer shrugging S6E1.png Twilight "this trip is perfect!" S6E1.png Twilight "I get to see the baby" S6E1.png Twilight "take part in the ceremony" S6E1.png Twilight puts a hoof around Starlight S6E1.png Twilight hugging Starlight too tight S6E1.png Twilight excited; Starlight nervous S6E1.png Starlight pushing Twilight away S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer "me neither..." S6E1.png Starlight worries while Twilight continues reading S6E1.png Spike gesturing for Starlight to talk to Twilight S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer "actually, Twilight" S6E1.png Starlight tries to talk to Twilight S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle "oh, trust me" S6E1.png Twilight "what it's like to see old friends" S6E1.png Twilight "right there to help things along" S6E1.png Starlight listening to Twilight S6E1.png Twilight's long friendship lesson checklist S6E1.png Starlight smiling nervously at Twilight S6E1.png Shining Armor estressado Shining Armor at the train station S6E1.png Friendship Express pulls into the station S6E1.png Rainbow and Pinkie get off the train S6E1.png Twilight and Starlight get off the train S6E1.png Twilight "get to the castle with enough time" S6E1.png Twilight bumps into Shining Armor S6E1.png Twilight happy to see Shining Armor S6E1.png Shining Armor happy to see Twilight S6E1.png Twilight and Shining Armor hugging S6E1.png Twilight "didn't know you were meeting us" S6E1.png Shining Armor fatigued "of course I am!" S6E1.png Shining Armor tired "here I am" S6E1.png Shining Armor "though we have met before" S6E1.png Twilight "are you all right?" S6E1.png Shining Armor delirious "never better!" S6E1.png Shining Armor "being a father is amazing!" S6E1.png Shining Armor "wonderful and amazing" S6E1.png Shining Armor "and confusing" S6E1.png Shining Armor becoming more unhinged S6E1.png Shining Armor "but surprising" S6E1.png Shining Armor "not that you'd know" S6E1.png Shining Armor's manic grin S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle embarrassed S6E1.png Shining Armor "haven't really slept since" S6E1.png Shining Armor "she hasn't either" S6E1.png Shining Armor "would be great to get a break" S6E1.png Twilight "probably need all kinds of help!" S6E1.png Twilight apologizing to Starlight S6E1.png Starlight in pleasant surprise S6E1.png Starlight "don't be ridiculous!" S6E1.png Starlight "more important than some" S6E1.png Twilight "wish there was a way to do both" S6E1.png Spike holding Twilight's checklist S6E1.png Spike "maybe there is!" S6E1.png Spike "you've already done the work" S6E1.png Spike "all we have to do is follow it!" S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer face-hoofs S6E1.png Twilight "Spike, you're a genius!" S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer nervous yet again S6E1.png Starlight muttering bitterly "genius" S6E1.png Twilight "head straight to the castle" S6E1.png Spike saluting to Twilight S6E1.png Starlight nervous "uh-huh" S6E1.png Twilight "let's go see this amazing baby pony!" S6E1.png Twilight looking shocked at Shining Armor S6E1.png Shining Armor nods off while standing S6E1.png Spike parando Starlight and Spike walking together S6E1.png Spike "Twilight's got everything covered" S6E1.png Starlight "I'd rather do absolutely anything else" S6E1.png Spike "she's taken that into account too" S6E1.png Spike's wisdom "trust the lesson" S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer rolling her eyes S6E1.png Starlight comes up with an idea S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer about to be sly S6E1.png Starlight and Spike pass by Spike's statue S6E1.png Starlight points toward Spike's statue S6E1.png Spike "yep, it sure is!" S6E1.png Spike goes back to the checklist S6E1.png Starlight asks Spike about the statue S6E1.png Crystal Pony 1 "Spike the Brave and Glorious" S6E1.png Crystal Pony 1 talking about Spike S6E1.png Crystal Pony 2 talking about the Equestria Games S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer feigning surprise S6E1.png Crystal Pony 3 shakes Spike's claw S6E1.png Starlight "when were you going to tell me" S6E1.png Spike "it's no big deal" S6E1.png Crystal Ponies "it most certainly is!" S6E1.png Humble Spike and sneaky Starlight S6E1.png Starlight levitating a footstool S6E1.png Starlight levitates Spike onto the stool S6E1.png Starlight "we're not going anywhere" S6E1.png Starlight "until I get the whole story" S6E1.png Spike and his Crystal Pony fans S6E1.png Encontrando o bebê real Shining Armor warning Twilight and friends S6E1.png Twilight entering the crystal nursery S6E1.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance bow to Twilight S6E1.png Twilight beholds Flurry Heart for the first time - episode version S6E1.png Mane Six aww-ing at Baby Flurry Heart S6E1.png Mane six shocked to see Flurry Heart's wings S06E01.png Alicorn Baby Flurry Heart revealed - episode version S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle "I could be wrong" - episode version S6E1.png Mane Six in complete shock S6E1.png Flurry Heart sucking on a hoof S6E1.png Twilight "the baby is an Alicorn?!" S6E1.png Princess Cadance "it looks that way" S6E1.png Rarity "I thought Alicorn wings had to be earned" S6E1.png Rarity "some great, princess-worthy deed!" S6E1.png Applejack "how can you just be born with 'em?" S6E1.png Princess Celestia "something Equestria has never seen" S6E1.png Princess Luna "beyond even our understanding" S6E1.png Fluttershy whispering "that's not very reassuring" S6E1.png Pinkie Pie "a unicorn AND a Pegasus!" S6E1.png Pinkie "she could be a super-strong flyer" S6E1.png Pinkie "AND have crazy baby magic!" S6E1.png Rainbow Dash "well, I know" S6E1.png Rainbow Dash loop-de-loops in the air S6E1.png Rainbow Dash "super-strong flying!" S6E1.png Twilight "I can help keep tabs on her magic" S6E1.png Flurry Heart about to sneeze S6E1.png Flurry Heart releases a tremendous blast of magic S6E1.png Crystal Pony mare in the destroyed ceiling S6E1.png Mane Six in awe of Flurry Heart's power S6E1.png Flurry Heart rubbing her nose S6E1.png Flurry Heart yawning S6E1.png Celestia "her magic is more powerful" S6E1.png Celestia "than that of a newborn unicorn!" S6E1.png Princess Luna "already started to gather" S6E1.png Princess Luna watching a balloon inflate S6E1.png Pinkie Pie floating upwards S6E1.png Pinkie Pie falls back onto the floor S6E1.png Princess Cadance "we should call it off" S6E1.png Rainbow "we've all faced a lot worse" S6E1.png Rarity "such a beautiful and important ceremony" S6E1.png Rarity "so potentially adorable!" S6E1.png Main four in agreement with Rarity S6E1.png Princess Celestia "more important than ever" S6E1.png Celestia "you should address your subjects" S6E1.png Cadance kissing Flurry Heart's forehead S6E1.png Flurry Heart burbling cutely S6E1.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance leaving the nursery S6E1.png Twilight looking at sleeping Shining Armor S6E1.png Twilight "do you have everything you need" S6E1.png Shining Armor in a sudden panic S6E1.png Shining Armor "interview the honor guards" S6E1.png Shining Armor "choose the purity crystal" S6E1.png Shining Armor "pick a crystaller!" S6E1.png Shining Armor reduced to a heap of nerves S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle "take it easy" S6E1.png Twilight "keep an eye on the baby" S6E1.png Flurry Heart latched onto Pinkie's eyeball S6E1.png Applejack and friends offering to help S6E1.png Applejack and friends looking at Shining Armor S6E1.png Shining Armor falls asleep again S6E1.png Rarity "if you can stay awake long enough" S6E1.png De volta aos trilhos/Uma reunião estranha Spike telling stories to the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Crystal fillies cheering for Spike S6E1.png Crystal Foal 2 "tell the one about the Equestria Games!" S6E1.png Spike "I love reliving my heroic deeds" S6E1.png Spike "an important lesson to do" S6E1.png Crystal Ponies disappointed S6E1.png Starlight "aw, come on, Spike" S6E1.png Starlight "I want to hear about the Games" S6E1.png Spike "nervous about seeing Sunburst" S6E1.png Spike consulting Twilight's checklist S6E1.png Spike "deal with your fears by facing them" S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer annoyed S6E1.png Starlight throwing her popcorn away S6E1.png Starlight and Spike approach Sunburst's house S6E1.png Starlight about to knock on Sunburst's door S6E1.png Spike telling Starlight to wait S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer replying to Spike S6E1.png Spike "isn't the next thing on the list" S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer "seriously?" S6E1.png Spike "Twilight can be a little nitpicky" S6E1.png Spike "your first lesson as her pupil" S6E1.png Spike "it's important that we do it right" S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer more annoyed S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer resigned "fine" S6E1.png Starlight "what's the next thing on the list?" S6E1.png Spike "highlight the importance of the meeting" S6E1.png Starlight "pretty sure we can skip that" S6E1.png Spike "the whole lesson could go south" S6E1.png Spike piling on the pressure S6E1.png Spike "you'll never be able to learn anything" S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer stunned with fear S6E1.png Spike "your whole future depends on this" S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer blank stare S6E1.png Spike checks off the next item on Twilight's list S6E1.png Spike "can't believe you wanted to skip that" S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer facing Sunburst's door S6E1.png Starlight knocks on Sunburst's door S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer waiting for an answer S6E1.png Starlight looking uncertain at Spike S6E1.png Spike shrugging at Starlight Glimmer S6E1.png Starlight about to leave Sunburst's doorstep S6E1.png Sunburst's door cracking open S6E1.png Starlight calling out to Sunburst S6E1.png Sunburst's silhouette in the door S6E1.png Sunburst stepping out of the dark S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer meets Sunburst again S6E1.png Starlight "we used to be friends" S6E1.png Sunburst thinks for a moment S6E1.png Sunburst happy to see Starlight again S6E1.png Sunburst "it's been a long time" S6E1.png Starlight "some of this, some of that" S6E1.png Starlight struggling to find her voice S6E1.png Starlight "I'm sort of Twilight Sparkle's new pupil" S6E1.png Sunburst surprised "the Princess of Friendship?" S6E1.png Starlight "actually kind of why I'm here" S6E1.png Starlight "you're probably very busy" S6E1.png Sunburst "what do you mean?" S6E1.png Starlight mentions Sunburst's "important wizard work" S6E1.png Sunburst saying no S6E1.png Sunburst quickly saying yes S6E1.png Sunburst covering for himself S6E1.png Sunburst nervously straightens his glasses S6E1.png Starlight and Sunburst awkwardly pause S6E1.png Sunburst "good to see you" S6E1.png Starlight looking back to Spike S6E1.png Spike "maybe we should have skipped" S6E1.png Starlight leaving Sunburst's house S6E1.png Spike stops Starlight from leaving S6E1.png Spike "we have to at least explain" S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer frustrated S6E1.png Spike pushes Starlight back toward the door S6E1.png Starlight knocks on Sunburst's door again S6E1.png Sunburst answers the door again S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer blushing S6E1.png Preparações do Cristalino/Aventuras do bebê real Cadance addressing the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Cadance addresses the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Crystal Ponies cheer for the Crystalling S6E1.png Shining Armor watching from behind a curtain S6E1.png Shining Armor still very nervous S6E1.png Shining Armor startled by royal guards S6E1.png Shining Armor "I'm not ready!" S6E1.png Rainbow Dash "take it easy!" S6E1.png Rainbow gives Shining Armor guard helmets S6E1.png Shining Armor feeling a little assured S6E1.png Shining Armor levitating helmets S6E1.png Royal guards wearing helmets backwards S6E1.png Royal guards backing away slowly S6E1.png Shining Armor "I'm sorry" S6E1.png Shining Armor "more stressful than I ever thought" S6E1.png Fluttershy "I can only imagine" S6E1.png Rarity "choosing the crystal of purity" S6E1.png Crystals arranged in order of purity S6E1.png Fluttershy "they all sort of look the same" S6E1.png Rarity "to the untrained eye" S6E1.png Rarity presents purity crystals to Shining Armor S6E1.png Shining Armor getting even more nervous S6E1.png Shining Armor panicking "I don't know!" S6E1.png Shining Armor collapses with anxiety S6E1.png Rarity whispering "better luck with the baby" S6E1.png Pinkie Pie carried toward the left S6E1.png Pinkie Pie carried toward the right S6E1.png Flurry Heart shooting beams of magic S6E1.png Flurry Heart flying blissfully S6E1.png Twilight intercepting Flurry Heart's magic S6E1.png Twilight intercepts Flurry Heart's magic again S6E1.png Twilight intercepts Flurry Heart's magic a third time S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle exhausted S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle "hold her still!" S6E1.png Pinkie Pie "I'm tryiiiiiiing!" S6E1.png Twilight ducks under Flurry Heart's magic S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle sweating S6E1.png O "importante mago" Starlight and Sunburst stare at each other S6E1.png Starlight and Sunburst's eyes wander S6E1.png Sunburst "you and I to be friends again" S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer "weird, right?" S6E1.png Sunburst "I don't understand" S6E1.png Sunburst "did something happen to you" S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer panicky "no!" S6E1.png Starlight "don't see what that has to do with anything" S6E1.png Sunburst watches Starlight's tea overflow S6E1.png Starlight "did something happen to YOU" S6E1.png Starlight trying to be nonchalant S6E1.png Sunburst starting to get nervous S6E1.png Sunburst covers for himself again S6E1.png Sunburst calls himself an "important wizard" S6E1.png Starlight and Sunburst silent again S6E1.png Spike looks through Twilight's list again S6E1.png O Coração de Cristal é destruído Crystal Heart spinning S6E1.png Shining Armor takes calming breaths S6E1.png Shining Armor sees Cadance, Celestia, and Luna S6E1.png Shining Armor "I chose the honor guard" S6E1.png Shining Armor "I know exactly who I want" S6E1.png Shining Armor "all we need is" S6E1.png Princess Cadance raises an eyebrow S6E1.png Princess Cadance "the baby?" S6E1.png Shining Armor in stunned silence S6E1.png Shining Armor and Cadance hear Twilight's voice S6E1.png Shining Armor relieved S6E1.png Twilight carrying Pinkie and Flurry Heart in a bubble S6E1.png Cadance casting her magic on the bubble S6E1.png Flurry Heart and Pinkie's bubble being split S6E1.png Flurry Heart in Cadance's magic bubble S6E1.png Twilight sets Pinkie on the ground S6E1.png Pinkie Pie smiling at Twilight S6E1.png Flurry Heart starting to tear up S6E1.png Mane Six and friends gather around Flurry Heart S6E1.png Flurry Heart about to cry S6E1.png Flurry Heart's booming wail S6E1.png Shining Armor and Cadance hear Flurry Heart cry S6E1.png Twilight and Pinkie hear Flurry Heart cry S6E1.png The Crystal Heart stops spinning S6E1.png The Crystal Heart cracks S6E1.png The Crystal Heart shatters S6E1.png Mane Six and friends in complete shock S6E1.png Flurry Heart calming down S6E1.png Ponies staring at the shattered Crystal Heart S6E1.png Crystal Heart in fragments on the ground S6E1.png Applejack "that's gonna make it harder" S6E1.png Applejack listening to Twilight S6E1.png Twilight standing near the Crystalling curtain S6E1.png Twilight watches the storm clouds gather S6E1.png Storm clouds surround the Crystal Empire S6E1.png Ponies in shock and fright S6E1.png Flurry Heart smiling innocently S6E1.png Prévias Twilight beholds Flurry Heart for the first time S6E1.png Alicorn Baby Flurry Heart revealed S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle "I could be wrong" S6E1.png Princess Flurry Heart revealed to have wings S6E1.gif Preview Princess Fluffy Heart Happy to See Twilight.gif Categoria:Galerias de episódios